SHARK ATTACK
by DAREYA FANN
Summary: Some Sharks actually do good things too !
1. Chapter 1

**8AM:**

DAYA (shouting)- Shreyaa... mera brown shirt kaha hei?

SHREYA from kitchen - woh brown shirt meine laundry wala ko diya

Shreya was walking from kitchen to bedroom and talking to daya loudly

SHREYA - aapka beta MUNNA bhi bilkul aap ki tharah bangaya, unko bhi sirf brown tshirt hi pasand hei.

She reached bedroom where daya was standing shirtless and with wet hair.

DAYA - hamara beti MINNI kuch kam nahi, kal thum ko bureau se aane se dher hogayi, toh meine minni ko idli khilane ki koshish ki.

mujhe poora ek ghanta lag gaya sirf ek idli khilane keliye. Minni bhi tumhari tarah bilkil ziddi hogayi.

Shreya took a dry towel from cupboard and walked towards Daya and started rubbing his wet hair with dry towel.

Daya grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Shreya's dress has got wet and with that wet clothes and daya's hug She could feel both cold & warmth at a time.

SHREYA - hamara 10th wedding anniversary kal hi hogaya. aap naye dulha tarah behave kar rahe ho. chodiye na...

A loud cry heard from cradle.

SHREYA - lo ab aapka teesra bachi Milli rorahi hei. Uska feeding time hogaya, mujhe jaane dijiye

Shreya pushed Daya away and ran to her 1 year old Baby girl MiLLi.

But she slipped while running and she fell off.

Shreya opened her eyes and looked around, no one was there in her bedroom. No baby crying, no Daya. She was lying on the floor.

She realized that she fell off from bed while dreaming.

SHREYA to herself - arey ee sab sapne mei tha! Ithni achasa sapna..

kaash e sab sach hota toh...

Kher, unko mujhe teekh se dekh ke "HAI" bolne waqth bhi sharam aathi hei. Phir mujh se shaadi... bahuth dhoor ki bath hei!

Shreya got ready, did her breakfast and went to bureau.

**At bureau :**

ACP , Abhijeeth, nikhil, pankaj were there.

Shreya wished every one.

ACP - thum sab log samundar ke paas jaav, waha ek laash mile hei

ABHIJEETH - uska moth kaise hua hei sir ?

ACP - Shark machli ne attack kiya.

PANKAJ( with shaking legs) - ka ka kya sir, sh sha shark attack ?

ACP - ha thum log waha jaake pooch taach karo

Shreya, Abhijeeth, Pankaj, Nikhil went to crime scene.

**AT 10:****o5**** Am**

Shreya and Abhijeeth wore their diving suites and oxygen masks, jumped into sea.

_5 minutes after that_ **- AT 10:****10**** am**

Daya started his car , driving to bureau. On the way to buraeu , he stopped his car at church.

He walked into church, lit a candle, knelt down, closed his eyes and started praying.

- meine aap ke paas kabhi nahi aaya. kyunki ab thak mere life mei koi nahi hei aap se unke baare mei duwa mangane keliye.

Aaj-kal mei aur shreya bahuth karib dosth bangaye. Ab ye dosthi aage badrahe hei.

I cannot live even for a single day without seeing her and without talking to her

Agar iss feeling ko pyar kehna hei toh I am in love with her.

lekin shreya ko meri dil ki baath kahne keliye mujhe aur kuch himmath chahiye.

DAYA's phone vibrated in the middle of his praying.

Daya stood up and came out of church to answer his phone

DAYA on phone - haa abhijeeth bolo

ABHIJEETH - Daya, kaha ho thum ?

DAYA - On my way to bureau

ABHIJEETH - Daya thum city hospital aajav

DAYA - kyu? kya hua ?

ABHIJEETH - woh... woh... Shreya...

DAYA got tensed - Kya hua Shreya ko? woh teekh toh hei naa?

batao abhijeeth ( daya shouted)

ABHIJEETH - hum log samandar mei gaye the ek naye case ke silsile mei. waha ek Shark machli ne shreya par hamla kiya.

Abhi abhi hum log hospital pahunchagaye.

DAYA - kya mei shreya se baath kar saktha hu?

Abhijeeth - lo shreya, daya se baath karo( abhijeeth gave his phone to shreya)

SHREYA (in low tone)- Daya sir

DAYA (anxious)- Shreya kaise ho tum?

Shreya being a CID officer, could control her pain until now.

But when she heard DAYA's voice on phone, a sensitive girl who has got hurt and who is talking to her love, felt relieved

and started crying like a baby.

SHREYA ( in thick voice)- DAYA sir bahuth dardh ho rahi hei.

After hearing this, DAYA was extremely anxious. His hands started shivering.

DAYA - thum gabharao math shreya, mei aaraha hu.

DAYA rushed to hospital, inquired at reception. Receptionist said that she is in casualty ward.

He ran to casualty, and saw shreya who was lying on bed. Abhijeeth was standing beside her.

DAYA didnt want to disturb shreya, he looked at Abhijeeth with a curious face.

ABHIJEETH - Ab teekh hei, bas left ankle pe ek chhot lage hei. Doctor ne dresseng karke, painkiller inject kiya.

Abhijeeth's phone was ringing, he answered it- haa tarika ji, ab shreya teekh hei.

while talking to his GF he walked out of ward

Shreya was awake and opened her eyes and looked at DAYA - Daya sir, thank god aap aagaya

DAYA - ab kaise ho tum shreya?

SHREYA - ab mei teekh hu sir

DAYA felt somewhat relieved after hearing from shreya

DAYA - im sorry shreya, mujhe nahi patha ki thum waha shark wala area pe jaraheho, agar patha hota toh mei tumhari sath..

Doctor entered into room and handed over a prescription paper to shreya and said - aap ye antibiotics ek haftha thak isthamal kijiye aur admission karne ki koi jaroorath nahi, koi fracture vracture nahi hui hei. You can go home now.

Doctor looked at DAYA said - aap apni wife ko aise kaise samundar mei janediya? how irresponsible husband you are.

DAYA was looking with a blank face, didnt know what to tell.

Before even Daya speak ,Shreya said - DOC mei ek CID officer hu, mujhe aise mushkilon ki samna karna har roj ki baath hei. isme unka koi galthi nahi hei.

Doctor - oh teekh hei,

Doctor looked at both of them from head to heel and said - ye bathayiye aap ka kithna bache hei?

Daya was completely speechless.

SHREYA - nahi doctor hum...(doctor interrupts her and was in hurry to attend his next case)

DOCTOR - kya abhi thak bacha nahi hei...

agar ab thak bacha nahi hua toh jaldi plan kijiye, aur dher hotha toh bache paida karne mei complications ho saktha hei.

After completing his words, DOC immediately ran to next cubicle in the emergency ward.

DAYA and SHREYA looked at each other after hearing this from DOC

Both of them were wishing to happen the same as doctor said. But neither of them were brave enough to express their feelings.

Abhijeeth entered into room.

DAYA - abhijeeth, doctor ne kaha ki ab hum shreya ko ghar lejasakthe hei.

ABHIJEETH - toh phir teekh hei. Daya tum ek kaam karo, tum shreya ko ghar lekejaav, mujhe phir se uss crime scene pe jana hei.

DAYA - haa ok

ABHIJEETH was ready to leave and said to shreya - get well soon Shreya,

ab mei jaatha hu Daya.

DAYA nodded like he would take care of the rest of things on his own. Abhijeeth left.

Meanwhile 2 ward boys came with a wheel chair.

SHREYA - ye kiskeliye?

WARD BOY - aap ghar jaarahe ho na madam, toh aapko gaadi thak chodne keliye.

SHREYA with over confidence - arey iski koi jaroorath nahi hei. mei paidal jasakthi hu.

And Shreya tried to stand up on her legs, but before even standing completely she lost her balance.

DAYA was observing this and he held shreya's arms and made her sit in wheelchair.

They moved to Daya's car and shifted shreya into Daya's car. Daya started his car.

Everyone from bureau started calling to shreya, she said the same thing to all of them that she is fine now,

no need to worry. thanks for calling.

After 30 minutes, they reached Shreya's house.

Shreya's house has a huge front yard which is full of _yellow helen's flowers_ and _white lilies_.

The walkway in the front garden from road to main entrance is a narrow pathway.

Fortunately, its raining time. And its started raining slowly by the time they reached Shreya's house.

Daya parked his car on roadside. He came out of car and opened car door for shreya to get down.

SHREYA to herself - arey ward se car thak wheelchair pe agaya, lekin ab yaha se main gate thak kaise jaasakthi hu?

Abhibhi dardh ho rahi hei, baarish bhi aarahi hei. ab mei kya karu ?

**Author's note** - hello friends thanks reading 1st chapter. this fiction is a sequel to the episode 1048- "**SHARK ATTACK''**

Some Sharks actually do good things too.

You will get know soon whats 'the good thing' that has happened to DAREYA after Shark Attack


	2. Chapter 2

DAYA came to Shreya's side and opened car door for Shreya to get down.

Shreya was hesitating to get down with her ankle pain.

Daya gave his hand to her , Shreya looked at him, Daya blinked his eyes as a sign to hold his hand.

She held his right hand with her left hand and got down from car with her limping gait.

When she stepped out of car rain started pouring heavily.

In fraction of seconds Daya took off his black leather jacket and covered Shreya.

Even though its Daya's jacket that was hugging her, she felt like Daya was hugging her.

DAYA – chalo

They both started walking. Shreya was holding Daya's hand and tried to walk slowly. Still her ankle was aching and she wasn't able to balance on her own.

Daya knows that Shreya was not in a shape to walk on her own but still he gave her a chance, Shreya was limping too badly.

Here it comes – Daya turned towards her, stepped back and he took Shreya in his hands and carried her just like a newly married groom carries his bride.

He was walking through the narrow walkway in the front yard which is full of yellow and white flowers, aur ooper se baarish.

Shreya was completely enjoying this. She placed her hands around his neck. Rain was gradually increasing but DAYA didn't increase his speed, he was walking slowly. Shreya forgot herself.

While walking Shreya was continuously looking at Daya but he was not looking at her , because he knows that it is a week moment and if he looks at her, he might forget himself and he might commit any mistake , so he wasn't looking at her.

They reached the main gate. Shreya was unaware of this , still looking at her love.

DAYA without looking at her said – Shreya ghar ka chaabi kaha hei?

Shreya gained her consciousness and came out of his eyes, pointed her finger to a light which was at 8 ft height and said - sir, chaabi ooper light ke peeche hei.

DAYA (still holding her)– chaabi waha kaise pahunchgay?

SHREYA – chaabi meine aaj bureau mei bhool gayi sir, ye spare chaabi hei.

DAYA - teekh hei mei thum ko pakadtha hu, thum chaabi nikalo !

Shreya nodded yes.

Daya put her down and made her stand properly and then he went down and placed his muscular arms around her and lifted her up.

As he lifted her up, she reached out her hand and picked the key up.

Now Daya slowly released his hands, Shreya was coming down slowly, as she was coming down few rain drops from Shreya's wet hair had fallen down on Daya's cheeks.

Shreya gave the key to Daya, he opened the door and then carried her to her bedroom.

On the way to her bedroom, Shreya took out her hand kerchief from her pocket and wiped Daya's face.

This part of shreya's dream has come true.

Daya didn't say anything while Shreya was doing this, he was silent.

They reached her bedroom, he placed Shreya on her bed. While putting her on bed, Daya's chain was got tangled with Shreya's shirt button. Daya went closer to her and tried to untangle his chain and her button, while doing this he went too closer to her and his nose touched her nose without his knowledge. They looked into each other's eyes and this time Shreya was nervous and took out daya's chain from her shirt button quickly.

Shreya took off the jacket and gave it to him, while taking the jacket from her, he saw her leg and found that her dressing was got wet.

DAYA – are Shreya tumhara dressing geela hogaya

Shreya looked at her leg.

DAYA – mei phir se dressing karletha hu, fisrt aid kit kaha hie?

SHREYA– are sir, aap kyu takleef leraheho? Halka sa chot hei

DAYA – pehle ye bathav kit kaha hei?

SHREYA –( pointed out at a shelf which is opposite to her bed)

Daya turned back and went to the shelf and opened it and started searching for first aid kit.

While he was busy in searching the kit, Shreya was busy in admiring his muscular shoulders through his wet white shirt. His light blue jeans became dark with the rain water.

SHREYA to herself – ye koi film hero se kam nahi …!

He found the kit and walked towards her bed and sat near to her, took her ankle in his hands gently and started redoing the dressing.

While he was doing this Shreya to herself - -some sharks actually do good things too. Agar woh shark machli ne mujh par hamla nahi kiya hota toh mujhe ithna acha moka nahi miltha. Yaar shark, thank you so much yaar, tumne chedh toh chota sa kiya lekin moka toh bahuth bada wala diya. Love you yaar.

DAYA done with dressing and said - coffee ya chai?

SHREYA – sir ?

DAYA – kya logi chai ya coffee ? mei banatha hu.

SHREYA – sir aap mereliye ithna kuch karaheho, aapko thanks kaise( Daya stood up and looked at Shreya )

DAYA – coffee ok?

SHREYA (stooped talking and said) – OK

After 5 minutes Daya came with 2 coffee cups and turned on TV and gave her a cup and sat on the other side of bed, opposite to Shreya.

"Aashiqui-2" was playing on. Because of heavy rain, electricity department has stopped power supply suddenly.

SHREYA (with great disappointment ) – chaa… ye mera favorite film hei. Abhi abhi song shuru hone wala hei, power cut hogaya… chaa…

DAYA – power nahi hei toh, whats the big deal, mei tumhare liye gatha hu

SHREYA – sachii ..?

DAYA – haa tumhara ghar mei guitar hei naa? Kaha hei?

SHREYA – lekin aap ko guitar bhajana nahi atha hei na sir?

DAYA- tumko yaad hei? 2 saal pehle tumne pucha ki mujhe guitar play karna atha ya nahi?

SHREYA – haa sir, yaad hei. Aapne kaha ki aap ko kabhi waqth nahi mila guitar seekhne keliye.

DAYA – lekin tumne kaha ki "aap chahe toh abhi bhi seekh sakthe he"

SHREYA( surprised) – toh aapne seekha ?

DAYA smiled and took out the guitar from cupboard and sat opposite to shreya. It was still raining and the large glass window beside the bed has a great view of her garden and the rain.

DAYA – tumhara favorite gaana kya hei?

SHREYA – _tum hi ho_

DAYA – mujhe lyrics nahi atha, tum lyrics bathav, mei gaatha hu

SHREYA (telling lyrics)-

hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakthe

tera bina kya wajood mera

DAYA – started playing guitar, got the tune and began singing in perfect tune and tone.

_Hum tere bin ab reh nahi saktha_

_Tere bina kya wajood mera_

Shreya didn't tell to sing those two lines for two times, but he sang those two lines for twice, as he was already practiced it , and he was singing at a perfect pitch also.

And the teaching and singing were going simultaneously.

Shreya wondered that how could Daya sing so perfectly, he said he didn't know the lyrics and all. Instead of that he is singing like he has been practicing the song for ages.

And time was passing on in a joyful mode. Shreya forget that she has been hurt. Daya forgot that he is 'tough CID cop' and starting behaving like an 'aashiq'.

**Evening 5 pm:**

Rain stopped.

SHREYA – sir, hum balcony mei chale

DAYA – kyu ?

SHREYA – ab baarish nahi aarahe hei, ab sunset hone ka time hua, iss time mei mere balcony se view acha dhikthi hei sir

DAYA – oh toh chale, hum bhi dekhlenge

Shreya walked slowly with help of Daya, they sat opposite to each other in the balcony, the sun was about to go down.

Shreya's phone beeped , she looked at her phone and suddenly got up and said – sir, aap yaha pei 2 minute wait kejiye, mei abhi ayi.

DAYA – arey Shreya kya chahiye , mujhe bathav me latha hu

Shreya – arey sir, aap please rukhiye, mei abhi aayi

DAYA – are you sure? Tum paidal jasakthe ho?

SHREYA – haa sir.

DAYA – ok

After 2 minutes, Shreya came with a cake in her hand and handed a small knife to Daya.

Daya was surprised and said – arey ye kya hei?

SHREYA – sir, mujhe patha hei, aap ne abhi thak kabhi birthday celebrate nahi kiya

DAYA( in low and dull tone) – mujhe mera birthday nahi patha hei, kyun ki….

Shreya stopped him by putting her hand daya's mouth.

SHREYA – aap kuch math kahiye, mei aap ke baare mei sab kuch jaanthi hu. Issliye aap ka pehla birthday celebration mere sath karna chahthi hu.

DAYA was speechless for a couple of seconds, and cut the cake.

He fed her the first piece of cake and hugged her gently and said- thank you so much Shreya. I ….

SHREYA (still in his hug) – jab thak mere saans chale thab thak, mei aise zindagi bhar aap ki baaho mei rehna chahthi hu.

Daya hugged more tightly and said - I LOVE YOU SHREYA

- * THE END * -


End file.
